Love consperency
by misted figure
Summary: Granny does not get Kei to be the landlord for unknown reasons, she gets someone that looks like him and is Canadian, R


Love Conspericey

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, nor any of it's characters, but I do own Cris Leary, Matt and Ellen, I hope that Ken doesn't sue my ass because I am poor as hell right now

Japanease

" " English

"_Thoughts"_ Thoughts

_Notes & Writing_Notes and Writing

( ) A.N.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§öööö§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Episode #1: Enter Meat Head**

"Argh, who would have thought bleaching a house would take so much out of a guy-" the man fell on the sofa. "-and that weird old lady, thinking I am some Kei...nero something, I wounder if this guy and I do look alike, well except that I am not Japanease, though it would be cool. That lady was nice enough to offer me a job, but what do I know about managing a dorm... and I'd have to move to Japan... I'll have to ask Matt to borrow the money. Well I can't turn down the offer now."

The boy sweat dropped. He said yes to the job the moment she offered it to him. He always wanted to live in Japan and now his mother living in Japan would pay off. The boy looked like Keitaro only with out the glasses and a little longer and darker hair and green eyes.

"I guess I should pack some stuff then give Ol' Matt a call."

The man got from his sofa and went into his bedroom, it was tidy with posters of dragons and some Anime. He searched in his dresser for the clothes he wore most and stuffed them into one backpack.

"I thought there would be more." He shrugged it off and picked up the phone that was beside his bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt it's me Cris."

"How much?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How much money do you need and what is it for?"

"Well the good news is I got a job... but it's in Japan."

"No, I do not have the money to send your ass to Japan, and what about your job with Section 6?"

"You owe me and I'll pay you back, pulse I'll still be working for them only I will be closer to the head office."

"Well seeing as you'll never stop hounding me until I give you the money, ya... ok, but look when you get fired and have to come home don't ask me to pay, I'll book your flight in the morning and one more thing don't ever call me this late again, it's 3 BLOODY AM!"

With that Matt hung up the phone and the man we now know as Cris, jumped for joy smashing into a shelve above him and knocking his sorry ass out.

The next morning or should I say a few hours later, Cris woke up.

"Fuck that hurt."

He then proceeded to mutter profanities. He got something to eat and started to pack the rest of his things. I.E: anything he could grab that wasn't bolted down.

"Ok, I think I got everything." The phone rang, Cris answered.

"We don't want none?"

"No Cris you idiot it's me Matt, you flight is booked, you leave tonight at 8. Come for dinner with me and Ell."

"Ok I'll be there, but don't try to set me up with anybody."

Cris was 19 he lived on his own since Matt got marred to Ellen that was a year ago. Matt and Ellen where 21 and 20, they where young and in love. Cris just laughed at the fact that childhood friends finally got marred. Matt, Ellen and Cris used to be called the three Musketeers. But that was behind them now.

"Hey Cris you still there?"

"Ya sorry remanissing about old times, Icer."

"Hey don't call me that anymore, it's been to long and I like Hunky-Bunnie."

"Ha HA, man you still haven't changed. Anyways say hi to Ell for me and I'll see you at...6, shall we say?"

"Ya six is fine, and I'll tell her, but you gotta tell your family."

"The only family I got bought me the ticket to go so they all know I am going."

"Your still holding a grudge on them them."

"Yep, and I don't plan to stop, see you at six man."

Cris hung up the phone before Matt could respond. He smiled to himself and had a shower and changed into his favorite pare of clothes blue kakies with a black t-shirt with a roots symbol abroad across his chest. He then finished packing up his stuff and smiled again, he was finally getting out of here after 19 long years of trying. He started doing about nothing and waiting till six, the time being 8 am didn't give him much to do, so he did some thing constructive wile he waited, he turned on his laptop and started to do some work on it.

When five thirty came around Cris stood stretched and grabbed his forest Green Camo Army jacket and went out the door. He arrived at Matt's suburban home around 6:15.

"Sorry I am late, car troubles."

"I don't think you would call her that, and I didn't think anything would be wrong with your GTO, ever." Matt responded letting Cris into his home.

"NEON!" Ellen jumped from around the corner and scared the shit out of Cris sending him barreling into the door head first.

"Fuck, hey Miss Priss, how are you doing?"

"Saddened that you are leaving, but happy for you, anyways I made your favorite, Chicken A La King and I got you this." she held out a diary. "It's to keep your thoughts and so you can tell your nefue about your time in Japan."

"Nefue?" Matt stepped in quickly

"Um... ya sorry for not telling you but Ellen is pregnant."

"You devil you." Cris jumped his long time friend and gave him a noogie.

"Ok, ok settle down you youngin'." Ell chirped trying to stop the horse play. The "men" stopped with huge grins and replied together "Yes mother." she hit them playfully and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"So man, tell me about this job."

"Well, I'll be managing a dorm in a place called Hinata. Sufficed to say the dorm's called the Hinata Apartments. This old Japanease lady that called herself Granny Hina offered me the job so I took it."

"Dinner you guys, and Cris, get your muddy shoes off my clean floor!" Cris jumped again and took of his shoes.

"Let's go eat, Dad... ha" Cris said with humor in his pleasant voice with a flash of his everything-will-be-ok-smile.

"Ya, ya punk." they went to dinner and ate happily. Ell's cooking was the best, far better then anything Cris had ever eaten (except when he ate her cooking). After dinner Cris offered to do the dishes but Ell said no he'd miss his flight so Cris left and Jumped into his restored GTO. "Ok girl, lets burn it!" He took off down the drive way speeding, like normal. Cris had made arrangements for the car to be flown over but it would have to stay in a garage for a few weeks, that was no problem for Cris only if it got damaged would he have one. He made it to the airport with ten minits to spare so he unloaded his luggage and went to board his plain. The plain was pretty much empty a building fat man here a young mother there. Cris paid them no heed and set up his lap top hopping to get some more work done. His deadline for Section 6 was coming up and he still needed some time to work.

"Mister, could you please turn that off until after take off?" a young stuerdest asked him. She was quite pretty and her name tag read _Ann_ but again Cris paid her no heed and turned off his Computer.

"Thank you, is there anything I could get you?" Cris didn't pick up on the fact that she was flirting with him. He was just to oblivious to it.

"No thank you I am fine."

She turned defeated and walked away the clueless man put on head phones and tried to listen to some music, and again the stuerdest came up to him and asked him to turn it off. Flabbergasted Cris tried to sleep, and again the stuerdest was there.

"What can I help you with this time?" he said with little anger in his voice.

"Well I was wondering if something..." Cris cut her off.

"What does it take to get some peace and quite. I was nice but could you leave me alone, the plane takes off in one moment and your starting to piss me off, I am sorry for being rude-" Cris shook his head.

"-I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, I am sorry would you accept my apoloages?"

The girl was baffled.

"Y... yes, of 'corse, I take a lot more verbal abuse that that on a day to day basses."

"Well that is no way to treat a lady, I am sorry for them ass holes as well."

The girl was even more baffled, she liked him because of his looks a second ago now she liked the whole of him, what a great personality.

"You don't have to do that, but thank you." She blushed and walked away the seatbelt sign flashed on noting the plane was ready to take off.

"What a nice girl, I hope her boyfriend is treating her alright." still completely oblivious to the flirting.

m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/ m/

"Oh my god Susan, he is such a nice guy. He yelled at me for bugging him then apologised!"

"Then go get him Ann, he looks single and he must have money he is flying to japan, and I saw him pull up in a GTO!"

The girls giggled and jumped around. Not knowing his age, thinking he was 25, but boy are they mistaken.

1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89,144,233,377,610,987,1597,2584,4181,6765,10946

The plane took off and Cris looked around then pulled out his laptop again, intending to do work, and that is when Ann came back.

"Excuse me, would you like..." Cris cut her off again.

"Um... ya sure, could I get some sake?"

"Yes you can, but that is not what I was going to ask."

"And what would you like to ask?"

"If when you get back from Japan if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"I am not coming back from japan, and I'm only 19, miss."

The girl looked completely shocked.

"OH...MY ...GOD, I am so sorry!"

"Think nothing of it, now about that Sake?"

"Oh yes, sorry." she left him in quite a hurry and came back with his sake even faster, then was gone again.

"What a weird lady" Cris turned back to his working annoyed at all the distractions.

He clicked away at the keyboard late into the night with out incident until the sake caught up to him and he need to go to the washroom. After he releaved him self he stepped out of the washroom and a bit of turbulence tripped him into something soft. He opened his eyes only to see a pair of breasts in his face.

"Muth mith?" (what's this?)

"AH you perv!" Ann pulled him by the hair to get him off of her then she punched him back into the door the back of his head leaving a imprint.

"I hope you rot in hell you bastard!"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean..." she walked off before he could finish. Cris sadly returned to his seat and tried to work again.

Cris stepped off the plane stopped and looked up at the sky, he was pushed down the stairs by an asshole behind him.

"Keep moving jerk!" Cris being Canadian smiled at the bastard and flipped him off.

"Fuck you asshole."

Cris picked himself up and left the airport, he got his luggage with minor difficulties, and bad English speaking Japanease people, trying to talk to him in English because of the Canadian flag on his backpack and jacket.

No I can speak Japanease, you don't have to speak English.

Thank you, it has been along time since I could talk to a Canadian in Japanease.

He got himself a cab and put his luggage in the back.

Where to?

Um... the Hinata Apartments.

Why do you want to go there, are you some kind of perv? Cris checked they guy's name tag _Hinati_ it read.

Look Hinati, what I am going there for is my business, not yours, just drive, and I'll pay you.

Cris noted the man trying carefully not to show what he was doing to Cris, witch was he pushed a button and the amount for the fair when up by a couple hundred Yen.

You do know I am not paying for that, right?

For what?

That extra money you put on the machine.

Fine. They when the rest of the way in quiet, Cris got out and payed the man in full, not really caring. He looked in aw at the huge amount of stairs he would have to climb. "Who ever made this place deserves to be shot." He said aloud, knowing no one would understand good Ol'English. He smiled and started his climb and with all his luggage, it was harder then he hoped, he finally reached the to and fell over. "I think... I'm ...just... going... to.. lay.. here... for... awhile." And that he did. He watched the morning sky. It was around 11:14 when he got up. He knocked on the glass door but there was no answer so he ventured inside. He walked around a bit before seeing a hot springs.

"That would be nice, right about now, hopefully get rid of the jet lag."

He placed his stuff outside the hot springs in the changing room and de-clothed, then clad only in a towel he gently entered the springs trying not to make sound and scare the animals. He settled down and heard a voice coming from the entrance, it was a girl's voice so Cris bolted up right and stayed still, he heard her enter that water.

Who is in here, I can hear you.

Cris made no sound as the Girl got closer he could see her now, she was only in a towel and she had long brown hair, Cris thought of her hair as weird because it had two little "puffs" of it sticking up like antenna. The girl sat down beside him.

Hey you don't have to sit all by your self, can you help me wash my back? She reached down and grabbed his 'swollen member'

What's this? Cris' eyes opened fully and his face was plastered red with embarrassment. The girl moved in for a closer look at her 'friend'.

You... your not a GIRL! Cris jumped up and ran for it in only a towel. The Girl started calling out perv and chasing him, some how she had gotten dressed and was still hot on his tail he ran passed a hot girl in red skimpy dress and down some stairs only to be met with a company of working model tanks.

"What the?" There was a girl with dark skin and in a school girl's outfit at the controls. The first tank fired at him, hitting him where it counts. He stumbled then ran out the door, the girl with the long weird brown hair was waiting for him.

"Oh fuck" The brewnett reared back her fist and smashed it into Cris' face he flew back into the wall, and was embedded there in a crucified position, still in nothing more then a towel.

What are you going to do to me? Cris muttered as the three girls closed in on him.

What are you doing in this all girls dorm? The brewnett asked.

A... all girls dorm? The words hit him like a sac of bricks. "_What in the world is going on here?" _he thought.

Yes, and who are you anyways, all your stuff has the Canadian flag on it. Again the brewnett drilled questions into him.

I was offered a job at the Hinata apartments, and I thought this was the place, I am sorry, my name is Cris Leary and I am from Canada, an old lady named Hina offered me the job.

This is the Hinata apartments, but why would Granny Hina, put a guy in charge? The brewnett asked the other girls. The dark skinned one answered first, Cris didn't like her answer, it would lead to more pain, he figured.

To play with me? and older woman answered her question

Because he looked up to the job she turned to Cris

And I see you've met Naru Narusagawa- She gestured to the brewnett.

Kaolla Su- Now to the dark skinned one.

And Mitsune "Kitsune" Kanno. And then to the sexy one in the red dress with the gray hair.

And I am Huruka Urashema, Granny Hina told me you where coming, but I didn't beleave her when she said you looked like Keitaro.

Um... about this, I... um... would like to get down now!

Huruka this MAN is going to be the manager, why can't you do it? Naru asked still pissed off at the perv, wanting to punch his ass around some more.

You know I can't do it because of the tea shop, and Cris here is more then qualified, you'll just have to set ground rules for him.

Motoko will not be to happy with this. Naru put in trying to get some lost ground back.

I'll talk to Motoko, and do not worry about him, Naru if you disapprove of him so much why don't you watch him like a hawk, to make sure he doesn't do anything perverted? Huruka pulled Cris from the wall. "Remember Cris, Granny Left you in charge for a reason, don't let her down, because we can have Naru send you back to Canada."

What did she just say? The one Cris now knows to be Kaolla Su asked.

She was talking in English, what's something I didn't know she could do. The sly fox Kitsune said with a devious look on her face.

Kitsune what ever your planing forget it, this perv is not here for your games. Naru warned shaking a finger at her best friend.

"Thank you Miss Urashema." Cris said to his rescuer, and she smashed him on the top of his head with her legendary fan.

"Just Huruka" she said, Cris blinked noticing he was only in a towel.

Um... if you don't mind could I get dressed? Cris was having a hard time to cover his body up, all the girls and Huruka noticed him for the first time as well, Naru blushed and got mad, Kaolla pulled on the towel, Kitsune got that look on her face of forbidding thoughts and Huruka just rolled her eyes. Cris was a deep shade of crimson by this time and Naru pushed him into the Hinata back to the change room so he could get dressed. Cris dressed as fast as he could in to Black kackie shorts and a black "Outlaw" t-shirt, when he stepped out of the change room Naru was there waiting for him.

Oh hello, what can I help you with Narusagawa? she seemed pissed at him again.

Nothing I'll take you to your room now, dinner is in twenty minits, so be quick about settling in, and don't let me catch you doing anything perverted! with that she took off with Cris hot on her heels, trying to keep up with the flustered vixen. They got to his room and Naru opened the door stepped in, waited for him to do so then left with out another word.

"What a bitch" Cris said to himself as he shut the door. He smiled knowing that his life is going to be total hell, just like before, he unpacked somethings then a knock came upon his door.

Who is there?

It is me Mitsune, may I come in?

Um... ya sure, don't mind the mess, I gust got here

Oh I don't mind sugar. she calmly said as she entered the room.

What can I do you for miss Kanno?

Kitsune is fine, sugar- she sat down beside him. She continued -but the thing is your vary good looking- she put her hand on his and Cris' face was beet red, her hand moved his to her full breast and gently made his hand squeeze.

That should be worth one months rent, right?

What no not at all, that was an unfair trick. Mitsune screamed and Naru and Kaolla were at the door faster then lightning.

What the hell are you doing to my FRIEND! Naru screamed, but by the time Cris heard it he was met face to fist with one of Naru's punches and sent into orbit yelling "I'm sorry" in English.

Are you ok Mitsune? Mitsune had the fake waterworks going on sobbing out her 'truth' about what happened.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Cris returned 'home' later that evening, a cup of noodles sat on the counter with a note from Naru on it, the note read _eat perv and then get to bed, you have a lot, __a LOT of work to do tomorrow._

"Well she is nice... fuckin' bitch."He heated up the noodles and ate in peace up on the balcony, he liked it up there nice peaceful, and no one to bug his ass, mostly he went up there to avoid the angry vixen named Naru. He would also talk as much English around her just to piss her off

"_I deffently need to see how far I can go, but judging by what happened tonight not far at all."_

His peacefulness was broken by the sound of footfalls coming up the stairs to the balcony. He stopped moving trying to tell who it was, Kaolla's foot falls where loud and fast, Mitsune's where staggering and Naru's where fast paced and direct, the same a the foot falls coming up the stairs.

"Fuck" Cris muttered to himself, he knew this would lead into more pain.

Cris are you up here? I want to talk to you.

Ya I am here, but what could I help you with, Narusagawa? she rounded the corner and came into view, she asked to sit next to him and he said yes.

I am sorry for earlier today.

Are you really? I am sure this is not the only reason your up here.

No it's not, I wanted to talk to you about your ambitions in this job, and why would you want to continue it? she had concern in her voice that was unsettling to Cris, he only had known her for the better part of the day and she cared about him?

Well I was given this job in hopes that I could turn it around and make it better for everyone who lives here. and if I fail then Huruka is to send me back to Canada and find someone else. he ate more of his noodles trying to figure Naru out.

Well that is something different, most guys would say to get down one of the girls paints.

I really do not care for that, thats not the type of person I am. Cris got up slightly pissed, he took out the note Naru had left him and gave it to her.

I best be getting to sleep, miss slave driver, good night. he flashed her a smile and disappeared down the stairs, leaving Naru to her thoughts.

**Episode #2: Section 6 and the Timid Beauty**

The phone call woke up half of the Hinata, (Naru and Kaolla) Kaolla got to it first.

I am sorry the number you are calling no longer exists.

No, Suu give me that, I am sorry about that, Suu go sit down, hello how may I help you?

Um... ok, this is Section 6 calling would a Cris Leary be in?

Yes he is asleep let me get him for you.

Thank you.

Naru put down the phone and went to Cris' room and knocked on the door, she heard a few grumbles and the sound of Cris moving.

We don't want none! Cris replied to the knocking.

No you baka it's me Naru, Some people from Section 6 are calling for you, get up now! Cris turned over in his sleep then clued into as whom is calling for him. He bolted up right and jumped out of bed clad only in green cargo paints, he ran out his door blowing past Naru and straight to the phone.

Hello, Cris Leary here.

Ahh Cris, how nice it is to get to talk to you, it's me Shaky. I heard from Matt your living in Japan now, good we need you at headquarters, we're having problems with your latest project and need your help.

Ya sure, what time should I come down?

I am in a van heading over to pick you up now, and I trust, you have more then a pair of paints on?

Not yet, you woke me up, but this seems important so imma let you go so I can change and have a shower,ok?

Ok, I will be there in 15.

Cris hung up the phone and turned around only to come face to face with Naru and a vary curious Kaolla. Mitsune was probably still passed out from the heavy drinking she did last night.

Um, what can I help you two with?

Why is this 'Section 6' calling you? Naru Barked.

Um, well I didn't want to tell you guys about it, but looks like I have no choice, it's Square Enix's Section 6, and I am a... well I work for them. Suu's eyes grew as large as dinner plates.

What games have you worked on?

May we talk about this later, I need to have a shower and get ready, they need me at H.Q.

Well then Cris why don't you take Suu and I along with you?

Um, ok I see no reason why not, you'll need to get dressed, Shaky will be here in 15 to pick us up. Kaolla bounded down the hall to get dressed, Cris marveled at the energy of the small girl and Naru slugged him for his troubles. He got dressed in Green kakies, beside the leg pocket on the upper left side there was a little band that housed a pocket knife in plane view, even more so since the knife was silver and the paints were green. He also had on a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He gathered all the things he needed and picked up his laptop then waited for the girls and Shaky. Naru was the first down, she wore a red mini-skirt and a blue sweatshirt. Kaolla came down shortly after dressed in a black Final Fantasy X-2 t-shirt and a black Squire Enix hat, she also had a pair of black shorts on, Cris gave her a funny look, in his eyes she looked pretty gothic, with her dark skin and platinum blond hair, clad in the all black, the only thing that kept her from that was the logos. A few minuets later a black van bearing the Squire Enix logo with a small Section 6 underneath pulled up out fount at the bottom of the amazingly long stairs and a Japanease man stepped out of the driver's seat, he waved up to Cris and walked over to him, he must have been in good shape because he made it up the stairs in record time. He was in his late 20's with short black hair and a little black mustache, a soul patch if you will. He was wearing a black Square Enix hat, t-shirt and oddly enough black shorts, just like Kaolla's, this freaked Cris and Naru out a little.

Hello Cris, it's good to see you again, and who are these people? He gestured to Naru and Kaolla.

Shaky, these are the people I live with, Naru Narusagawa and Kaolla Suu. I am there manager, is it ok if they come with us? Kaolla here is a big fan of our work. Oh and girls this is Shaky Ukati, one of the employees at Square.

Nice to meet you Mr. Ukati Naru said, Suu just wanted his answer about them going not his name.

Sure man it's ok with me, and it is nice to meet you too miss Narusagawa, and Miss Suu, but they better not distract you, 'cause you've got a lot of work to do.

What is distraction? is distraction, good to eat? Suu chirped.

th'll be fine Cris said heading down towards the van, he opened the side door for Naru and Suu, shut it got in and off they went, Kaolla bouncing all the way.

Thought they had only known him for about two days, they knew something was wrong with him, the whole car ride to the Squire Enix building he was quiet and peaceful. All he did was look out the window and thought to himself, Naru got wind of this first, because Kaolla was to hyper about there destination. Naru reached up and genitally tapped Cris on the shoulder.

What is the matter Cris? she asked quietly, trying not to attract the attention of Shaky and Kaolla.

Nothing miss Narusagawa, why do you ask? he replied looking over to her with the ut-most care-free-niss in his eyes.

Well your acting strangely and what's with the look? she shot a look of confusion back at him, and he flinched.

Nothing, n... never mind... it's none of your concern. he looked back out the window, trying to avoid anymore conversation, but Naru would have no part of it, (and nether would we, because then the story would get boring and suck.) she reached over and smashed his shoulder into the dash bored of the van. He painfully looked back to her only to get the full force of her punch into his nose. His head snapped back with unnatural speed and a sickening snap. Naur's eyes flashed into horror for a second then back to anger.

Woh, what's going on here, Cris are you ok?

Shaky slammed on the breaks and pulled the van to the side of the road. Then he looked over to his passenger, who had slumped over the back of his seat. Naru looked out the window and crossed her arms, still wanting to beat the Manager some more, bloody pulp was good enough for her but with Shaky and Kaolla in the van that wouldn't happen, Kaolla jumped out of the van then on top of it pouting about why the van stopped, she didn't care about the loser unless he finished taking her to Square Enix.

Cris, get up you said we are going to Square Enix, not the side of the road! Kaolla complained.

Miss Suu, we need to get Cris to a hospital, not H.Q, I think his neck is broken. That's some punch you got there.

Shaky said shaking Cris. The Canadian opened his eyes and lifted his head, he looked around at Shaky and then Naru, he was a little confused about where Kaolla had gone off to but in his mind as long as the truck that hit him didn't come back he was ok.

Did you get the license plate off the truck that hit me?

It wasn't a truck baka, it was me, and you deserved it.

She looked over the the baka and cracked her fingers, with a faint smile playing across her lips. Suu dropped her head down the side of the van to Cris' window.

Are we ready to go, go, go?

Cris wiped the blood from his face and nodded, Kaolla jumped back into the van. Shaky started it and the were off, it took them another fifteen minits to get the the Square Enix building and before the van stopped Suu was out and at the doors, waiting for the others to come and open them. Cris was next to her first, then Shaky then Naru behind her, keeping a watchful eye of Cris, looking for the slightest provocation. Shaky opened the door and walked inside, with Kaolla hot on his tail, Cris strolled in and Naru fallowed.

Well girls you'll need to go the security department to get an access pass, they know your coming it's just down there, you'll have access to everything except the Directors room and the top floors, me and Mr. Leary here will be up in Department 6 if you need us, shall we Mr. Leary?

Mr. Leary? What is that all about?

Naru asked confused about what the hell is going on.

Yes Mr. Leary, he is head of our division, the youngest head we have ever had.

Cris gave Shaky a funny look and Shaky winked at him. With that they (Cris and Shaky) left for there devision to get the work started, the rest of Cris' team would be waiting. Naru led Suu to the area Shaky told them to go, when they opened the door there was two guards there, each one looked as though they could pick up the Hinata and throw it to Canada.

Um... hello, I am Naru Narusagawa and this is Kaolla Suu, Shaky sent us to get passes?

the bigger of the two got up and pulled a camera out of no where and took there pictures. He then handed them a I.D. Card with there names and picture on it, they both said _level one employee_. Naru caught wind of this and was confused.

Um... what is the meaning of this? The big one answered her question.

Well we pulled both your files and the director gave you jobs wile your here, you'll both be helping out in Section 6 with papers and filing, mail you know nothing to big,but you'll be paid 150 yen and hour, it's yours if you want it. there was a smile on the guards face when he said this and Naru nodded, she had been meaning to get a job, but her studying got in the way.

Thank you minster, what way is it to section 6?

Take the elevator up to floor 6 and there you go, nice to be working with you Miss Narusagawa. Naru and Suu turned on there heels and dashed to the elevator, Suu talking about what is a job and if it would be good to eat. They reached Section 6 and it was not as they expected. There was a lot of computers, Play Station 2s here and there. Some people scurrying about doing there appointed tasks and they could not see "Mr. Leary" or Shaky anywhere. A young girl stopped in-front of them, she was about 22 with long brown hair not unlike Naru's, she wore glasses and a little black mini-skirt and a white t-shirt. She also wore a smile. She looked over there I.D. Cards.

hello, you must be the new girls the director was talking about nice to meet you my name is Shion, and I am a game producer, the director wanted to see you when you got here, his office is down the hall and the third door on the left, he is a pushover, has a job in some all girls dorm, it sounds perverted but the director is a nice enough , good luck, and girls, give it your best shot! with that Shion was gone, off to do what ever work she needed to do.. they walked down the hall, looking at all the posters of games that Section 6 has created, the newest being Front Mission 4. they reached the "bosses" door, and opened it up to reveal a vary uneasy looking Cris.

"hello girls, welcome to my.. ..um... office, it is nice to have you here, please sit down." he pointed to two chairs for them to sit, when they did Shaky started laughing, and Cris shivered. The door opened again and a Woman entered with a little girl fallowing her, the girl had short blue hair and was vary shy, she wore a long sleeved short dress with "unbroken" on it and it was dark blue with black sleeves, her eyes here blue(?) and she walked in the woman's shadow, the woman was of fair completion and looked vary mad talking on the phone, when she seen Cris she smiled and hung up the phone she was on, she pushed Cris out of the chair and sat down, the girl sat at a desk behind her, it was hidden from view by the womans desk.

"just the man i want to see, Cris, i have been informed that you are the manager to an All girl's dorm, am I right?"

she was looking over the girls as she said this.

"yes I am, why do you ask Miss Meahara?" he was looking past her at the young girl she seemed to be crying .

"well you see, this is my daughter and me and her father are devoicing, and she can't come live with me and her father is a taxi driver and cant support her so would you take her and I'll pay her room and bored, her name is Shinobu, SHINOBU, she hello and greet our guests." Shinobu stood bowed and said something vary quietly, her mother snapped at her and she said it louder.

"hello my name is Shinobu Meahara and it is vary nice to meet you."

everyone greeted and then Miss Meahara spoke again.

"I"ll put her into your custody, she'll be your adopted daughter, you've proved your self responsibul time and time again, and i feel like you can take care of the girl, better then me and her no good father, and so I drew up the papers and all you have to do is sign them and she is yours." she pushed a peace of paper in front of him.

"um.. ..can i talk to Shinobu alone for a sec?"

"of corse, why the hell not?"

Cris led Shinobu into his newly appointed cubicle and sat her down "hello miss Shinobu, may i call you that?" she nodded "ok, my name is Cris Leary-" she cut him off.

"and you are from Canada you work for my mother and produce a lot of games for her, you are one of her top designers and she puts a lot of faith in you, she told me it all, thank you."

"um. ..ok, well do you want to come live with me and Suu and Naru and Kitsune?" she looked down and thought for a wile then looked him in she eyes tears where held back.

"they fight all the time and she does not want me and the courts said i can't go live with my dad, i wanted a way out and so I started cutting, and I just want some place to call home, so please adopt me!" she clung on to him at this time and was sobbing into his chest he put his arms around her.

"it's ok my little one." she sobbed for fifteen more minutes then back away and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She smiled and led him back to her mothers office, everyone looked at them when they entered and Shinobu smiled again.

"Ill take her, she deserves it"

when they got home Shinobu found herself a room, next to Cris, seeing as a lot of the rooms were empty that was not hard, there was also a door in the back on Shinobu's closet that led to Cris' room, the other girls did not know about it. For the most part the girls were quiet asking Shinobu questions about her past, and Cris told her she did not have to answer any that she did not want to so she was happy with the situation, then dinner time came around Cris groaned he figured out fast that none of the girls could cook so he had to do it himself on top of everything else he had to do. He stood and walked into the kitchen only to have his new daughter fallow him, he smiled at her .

"yes, Shin, what can I help you with?"

"well I was hoping that i could help you with dinner, i've always had to cook for my self so i'm a good cook.

"All right then, kick ass!" that night they ate the best dishes in the worlk, Shinobu's cooking was the best...


End file.
